BanG Dream - Locuras bajo la lluvia - One Shot
by jacome91
Summary: Hello Happy World se prepara para un concierto al aire libre donde Kokoro esta muy emocionada por cantar, Roselia al parecer es parte del evento pero un problema puede desatar una que otra locura y mas si la que lo lidera es Kokoro


(No soy dueño de ningun personaje ni nada)

 **LOCURAS BAJO LA LLUVIA**

Dos días antes de un gran concierto al aire libre que se llevaría acabo en un evento musical local, Kokoro estaba muy emocionada ya que prometió a los niños del hospital cercano que grabaría el concierto y se los mostraría en una televisión muy grande.

El evento se llevaría acabo en conjunto con otra banda que era nada menos que Roselia, lo cual traía nerviosa a Misaki a pesar de que Kokoro le decía que sería interesante y divertido.

...

El día del evento había llegado y Misaki como las demás ya querían que comenzara ya que Kokoro andaba muy eléctrica y nadie podía calmarla, Kanon trato de llevarla a comer para que se distrajera aunque al final fue imposible, Michelle también apareció y logro con ayuda de Kanon distraerla por las pocas horas que quedaban para el concierto.

Ya el lugar donde seria el concierto estaba repleto y solo faltaban 40 minutos, Roselia también había llegado, pero ocurrio lo impensado en especial al ser un evento al aire libre, no se esperaba lluvia para la hora del evento pero termino siendo impredecible, de un momento a otro empezó a caer una intensa lluvia sorprendiendo a todos, varias personas empezaban a irse mientras los organizadores repartían paraguas e impermeables, la lluvia era fuerte y se pensó lo peor, el concierto se cancelaria?

 **Michelle:** Parece que no podremos tocar hoy…

 **Kanon:** Pe..pero Kokoro-chan estaba muy ansiosa con este concierto

 **Hagumi:** Tienes razón, pero la lluvia parece que no se detendrá…

 **Kokoro:** ¿Que están murmurando? ¿Están listas para cantar?

Todas la miraron sorprendida por su comentario

 **Kanon:** espera Kokoro-chan, no podemos…la lluvia está muy fuerte

 **Kokoro:** ¡No te preocupes! Es solo agua, incluso con esta lluvia seremos capaces de sacarle a todos una sonrisa

 **Michelle:** Kokoro no digas ton….!?

Michelle quedo enmudecida al ver los ojos de Kokoro, los ojos amarillos de Kokoro brillaban no, brillar es poco, sus ojos estaban radiantes, sentí por un segundo mi cuerpo temblar, su mirada inocente pero decidida me dio nervios.

En ese momento Roselia iba a pasar junto a nosotras y Kokoro se encontró con Yukina.

 **Kokoro:** ¿Eh? ¿No cantaran?

 **Yukina:** Creo que no has visto cómo está la situación ahora…

 **Kokoro:** ¡Ohh! Entonces solo seremos nosotras _-una sonrisa cubría el rostro de Kokoro mientras sus ojos seguían con esa intensidad-_

 **Yukina:** …!?

 **Kokoro:** ¡Vamos chicas! Estamos atrasadas, es hora de hacerles valer el mojarse bajo la lluvia hoy _-Kokoro estaba desbordando una adrenalina inesperada y al final de su comentario termino mirando a Yukina y le sonrio-_

Dicho esto, HaroHapi entro al escenario y la gente aun estaba allí, no al 100% pero había bastante que incluso a Michelle y compañía les sorprendió, a todas excepto a Kokoro que había bajado de la tarima y ahora estaba empapada por la lluvia

 **Kaoru y Kanon:** Kokoro / Kokoro-chan!

 **Kokoro:** ¡Muchas gracias por quedarse, hoy cantare una canción diferente y espero que les haga vibrar y sonreír en esta tarde lluviosa!

Los espectadores sonreían y aplaudían, algunos se preguntaban si Roselia había cancelado por la lluvia, esperaban que, si Hello Happy World tocaba, entonces Roselia también lo haría. Justo antes de que empezara a cantar Kokoro se escucho como un sonido de guitarra interrumpía el inicio.

 **Yukina:** Hmph! Incluso si se cae el cielo, Roselia les mostrara lo que es la verdadera música

La gente aplaudió y festejo mientras aparecía Roselia en el escenario, pero terminaron en silencio cuando escucharon a Kaoru soltar el inicio de la canción que tocaria HaroHapi bajo este diluvio, de inmediato Kanon acompaño a Kaoru en la música seguida de Hagumi y Michelle.

(La cancion que tenga un"+" es de Hello Happy World mientras q la cancion que tenga "*" es de Roselia)

 **Kokoro:**

 _+Whoa whoa whoah_

 _+Whoa whoa whoah_

 _+Whoa whoa whoah_

 _+Whoa whoa whoah_

-De inmediato los espectadores reconocieron la canción y empezaron a agitar los sticks al ritmo de la canción-

 _+Creep like a Lioness, make no sound_

 _+Slide like a snake, over sun baked ground_

 _+Twist like a hurricane, bend and sway_

-En ese momento, una guitarra acompañada de una batería entraron en escena deteniendo a Kokoro-

 _*Brothers in arms_

 _*Are you ready for the stand_

 _*Blood on the ground_

 _*And mud on your hands_

 _*Take another breath_

 _*Make another try_

 _*You think you're gonna break_

 _*You think you're gonna die_

-Los espectadores gritaron de euforia, Roselia entraba en escena en pleno acto de HaroHapi y para mayor sorpresa era **Sayo** la que estaba cantando, pero Kokoro no se amilano…-

 _+Break like a wave, wash the filth away_

 _+Crawl through the undergrowth, Cat gone Cray_

 _+Fight like a warrior, Seize the day_

 **Sayo:**

 _*Get off the dirt_

 _*Listen to the crowd_

 _*Screamin' your name_

 _*Screamin' it loud_

 _*I know you think you can't_

 _*I know you think you're done_

 _*But we can't stop_

 _*Until we've won_

-HaroHapi y Roselia estaban tocando al mismo tiempo, la gente estaba extasiada, solo una locura asi se podía desatar en esta situación, justo en ese momento entraba la reina del rock para poner orden-

 **Yukina:**

 _*You're not alone_

 _*We're not afraid_

 _*This is our moment_

 _*It won't come again_

 _*So lean on me_

 _*And find your feet_

 _*We will not accept defeat_

 _*GET UP!_

-Kokoro no se iba a dejar derrotar como si nada, sus ojos irradiaban una intensidad que hizo vibrar a su banda y a declarar la guerra-

 **Kokoro:**

 _+Rise up and face the demon_

 _+Rise up and face your fear_

 _+Rise up and face the devil_

 **Yukina:**

 _*When your body's screaming out_

 _*Get up_

 _*Rise up, Rise up_

-Kokoro empezó a caminar por alrededor del publico que empezaba a corear al ritmo de Kokoro-

 **Kokoro:**

 _+Rise up and face the demon_

 _+Rise up and face your fear_

 **Yukina:**

 _*And your hope is fading now_

 _*Get up_

 **Kokoro:**

 _+Rise up and face the devil_

 **Yukina:**

 _*And the lights are dimming down_

 _*Get up_

 _*And your strength is waning_

 _*Raise your eyes_

 **Kokoro:**

 _+Rise up, Rise up and dry your tears, YEAH_

-El publico grito junto con Kokoro y ella los animo para que la sigan en la canción.-

 **Kokoro:**

 _+For money and power, Glory and greed_

 _+Men will die, men will bleed_

 **Publico:**

 _+You better run and hide_

 _+You better run and hide_

 **Kokoro:**

 _+The devil has come to make you pay_

 _+Pray salvation will come your way_

 **Publico:**

 _+You better run and hide_

 _+You better run and hide_

 **Kokoro:**

 _+Rise up and face the demon_

 _+Rise up and face your fear_

 _+Rise up and face the devil_

 _+Rise up, Rise up_

 _+Rise up and face the demon_

 _+Rise up and face your fear_

 _+Rise up and face the devil_

 _+Rise up, Rise up and dry your tears, YEAH_

-Kokoro tenía al público lleno de euforia y sonrisas que solo hacían emocionar mar a Kokoro, pero esto estaba lejos de terminar, Yukina también se acercó al público en compañía de Sayo y Lisa y comenzó su revuelta.-

 **Yukina:**

 _*Tell your mind_

 _*To lift yourself_

 _*One more time_

 _*Gotta get up_

 _*Get up_

 _*Get up_

 _ _*Get up__

 _ _ _*Get up___

 _ _ _ _*Get up____

 _*Get up!_

-Mientras cantaba hacía con el brazo un ademan y todos empezaron a saltar-

 _*The battle soon begins_

 _*You've come this far to win_

 _*Source the power within_

 _*Unleash it all again_

 _*Returning to the fight_

 _*Victory inside_

 _*So light up the night_

 _*Get up_

 _*Get up_

 _*Get up_

 _*Get up!_

-El escenario estaba partido en dos y si uno lo imaginara pensaría que están invertidos, Roselia tenía a la gente vibrando y siguiendo el ritmo de la voz de Yukina mientras HaroHapi era una banda de decenas de personas que cantaban compaginados con Kokoro.-

 **Kokoro:**

 _+For money and power, Glory and greed_

 _+Men will die, men will bleed_

 **Publico:**

 _+You better run and hide_

 _+You better run and hide_

 **Yukina:**

 _*You're hands are weak_

 _*They're barely hanging on_

 _*But your body still wants more_

 **Kokoro:**

 _+The devil has come to make you pay_

 _+Pray salvation will come your way_

 **Publico:**

 _+You better run and hide_

 _+You better run and hide_

 **Yukina:**

 _*Where in your eyes_

 _*Your mind sharp as knives_

 _*You're built to carry on_

 _*This battle will be won_

 _*GET UP!_

 **Kokoro:**

 _+Rise up, whoo oohhh!_

 _+Rise up, whoo oohhh!_

 **Yukina:**

 _*When your body's screaming out_

 _*Get up_

 **Kokoro:**

 _+Rise up, whoo oohhh!_

 _+Rise up, whoo oohhh!_

 **Yukina:**

 _*And your hope is fading now_

 _*Get up_

 _ **Kokoro:**_

 _+Rise up, whoo oohhh!_

 _+Rise up, whoo oohhh!_

 **Yukina:**

 _*And the lights are dimming down_

 _*Get up_

 _ **Kokoro:**_

 _+Rise up, whoo oohhh!_

 _+Rise up, whoo oohhh!_

 **Yukina:**

 _*And your strength is waning_

 _*Raise your eyes_

 _*ONE MORE TIME_

 _*GOTTA GET UP_

 _*Get up_

 _*Get up_

 _*Get up_

 _*Get up_

 _*Get up_

 _*Get up!_

-La gente saltaba al ritmo de Yukina y también gritaban con ella el estribillo mientras que Kokoro usaba la canción de Yukina para compaginarla con su estribillo-

 **Kokoro:**

 _+Rise up and face the demon_

 **Yukina:**

 _*When your body's screaming out_

 _*Get up_

 **Kokoro:**

 _+Rise up and face your fear_

 _+Rise up and face the devil_

 **Yukina:**

 _*And your hope is fading now_

 _*Get up_

 **Kokoro:**

 _+Rise up, Rise up_

 _+Rise up and face the demon_

 **Yukina:**

 _*And the lights are dimming down_

 _*Get up_

 **Kokoro:**

 _+Rise up and face your fear_

 **Yukina:**

 _*And your strength is waning_

 _*Raise your eyes_

 **Kokoro:**

 _+Rise up and face the devil_

 _+Rise up, Rise up and dry your tears, YEAH_

 **Yukina:**

 _*One more time_

 _*Gotta get up_

 _*Get up_

-Yukina seguida por Roselia y su publico se acercaban al centro del escenario mientras Kokoro hacia lo mismo-

 _*Get up!_

 **Kokoro:**

 _Rise up, Whoa oh oh!_

Cada verso era acompañado para Yukina por Ako y Sayo mientras por Kokoro eran Kaoru y Hagumi con todo el público de fondo acoplándose a ambas cantantes

 **Yukina:**

 _*Get up!_

 _ **Kokoro:**_

 _+Rise up, Whoa oh oh!_

 **Yukina:**

 _*Get up!_

 _ **Kokoro:**_

 _+Rise up, Whoa oh oh!_

 **Yukina:**

 _*Get up!_

 _ **Kokoro:**_

 _+Rise up, Whoa oh oh!_

Ambas terminaron al mismo tiempo con un silencio que duro solo un par de segundos hasta que estallo el festejo del público, mientras Kokoro y Yukina respiraban pesadamente.

Había sido un concierto de locura y la gente estaba extasiada, Ako y Lisa abrazaron a Yukina que solo miro un momento más a Kokoro y se fue con las demás mientras, por otro lado, Kokoro festejaba porque todos estaban felices y sonriendo a pesar de estar completamente empapados por la lluvia, era cargada por Michelle mientras seguía coreando con rimas seguidas por el público.

Esa noche después de lo sucedido, todas tuvieron que darse un baño caliente antes de irse a sus casas, Kokoro esperaba el auto de su familia mientras tarareaba una canción, estaba feliz y exhausta hasta que sintió un toque en el hombro.

 **Misaki:** Hey! ¿Fue un gran concierto eh?

 **Kokoro:** Misaki! SI! Fue espectacular deberías haberlo visto, todas las personas saltando y cantando, incluso las de Roselia se unieron

Kokoro estaba feliz de ver a Misaki antes de irse a su casa, quería contarle todo lo que paso (a pesar de que Misaki en realidad lo vivió en carne propia)

 **Misaki:** ¿Estas esperando el auto de tus padres?

 **Kokoro:** Si…

 **Misaki:** Bueno yo me reti…

Misaki fue interrumpida por Kokoro que la tomo de la mano, ellas estaban solas y a pesar de que no era tarde, por las nubes de la lluvia todo estaba resaltado por las luces de los postes de luz.

 **Misaki:** ¿Sucede algo?

 **Kokoro:** Sabes…hay otra canción o parte de ella que me gustaría cantar y que tu escucharas

Kokoro empezó a cantar mientras tomaba las manos de Misaki y empezaban a bailar…

 **Kokoro:**

 _+Under a beautiful moon_

 _+we fell in love,_

 _+in a simply bright_

 _+summer night_

-Misaki apenas lo escucho se sonrojo y al mirar los ojos de Kokoro vio que ella también estaba sonrojada-

 _+With a happy melody_

 _+we were making light steps_

 _+while laughing_

 _+and sharing many kisses_

-Antes de que Misaki procesara lo que había escuchado ya Kokoro había unido sus labios con los de ella, para luego separarse y seguir cantando a pesar del nerviosismo de ambas-

 _+Hey, I remembered that night_

 _+with a beautiful moon,_

 _+even though we're_

 _+so far apart now_

 _+You are the most_

 _+important one in the world,_

 _+so I am here_

 _+singing_

Justo en ese momento Kokoro volvió a besar a Misaki para después irse en una fugaz escapada ya que el carro había llegado dejando a Misaki con la suavidad de los labios de la rubia aun sintiéndolos en sus propios labios y casualmente justo cuando Kokoro se fue la luna estaba empezando a hacer su acto de presencia haciendo que Misaki recordara la canción que hace nada Kokoro le había cantado.

 **FIN.**

 **Nota:** La cancion que toco Hello Happy World es Rise Up de Nicholas Patrick Kingsley / Daniel Mark Farrant

 **Nota2:** La cancion que toco Roselia es Get Up de All Good Things

 **Nota3:** La parte de la cancion q canto Kokoro es Moonlight Melody de Yuki Kajiura, Dorothy y Beatrice


End file.
